Used to Know
by DephsXylex
Summary: Takeru and Kari had a rocky relationship as teens. Now in their twenties, why should it be any different?
1. Not Your Fault

I don't own Digimon, unfortunately.

"Baby, when I'm yellin' at you,  
It's not your fault It's not your fault, yeah and  
Baby cuz I'm crazy for you,  
It's not your fault It's not your fault, yeah  
Maybe I'm a little confused,  
It's not your fault It's not your fault, yeah and  
Baby, it a wonderful news.  
It's not your fault It's not your fault, yeah

Oh, it's not that you should care.  
I just wanted you to know."- AWOLNATION, Not Your Fault

_Kari, why has it been so long since we've seen each other? I'm so excited for tomorrow!_

_Agreed. And you know why. I was really upset, TK. You really hurt me with that back and forth thing. We needed the time apart from talking and since we started again, you've lived on one side of the country and I the other. We should just be happy we finally get to see each other._

_I know, I know. I just feel like its been a lifetime instead of only a few years._

_I know. I'll see you in the morning though, ok? *night_

_I'm holding you to that, you know. ;) Have sweet dreams._

I silenced my phone and rolled over, hoping to get some shut eye before I saw my best male friend. After a disagreement about whether or not we were going to have a future together (and he was going to leave his girlfriend), we had parted ways. He got married and moved to the other side of the country, I got a boyfriend and then we began talking again, a little over a year later. My boyfriend, Kato, had had a child a year ago after a lot of trying and a little help and had gotten engaged not long ago. Takeru had been a great help in getting me through the ups and downs of conception and had been just as happy as I was when I had conceived. It had now been been four years since we had had the argument and we were finally able to see each other. Takeru had gotten a deal on his book and had a signing near where Kato and I lived. Unfortunately, Kato had already promised to bring our son, Noa, to see his parents out of town. We didn't get along, so I had stayed behind to keep the peace.

It was going to be weird seeing him again. It had been so long that I wondered if I wondered if I would recognize him. We hadn't seen each other for almost two years before our falling out due to the distance of our colleges. We had been nineteen back then. We were twenty-five now and a lot had changed in my appearance as I had taken on a more adult edge. I cuddled closer into my pillow. There would be time to wonder these things in the morning.

My stomach was in a knot. It had been so long since I had seen Takeru that I wasn't sure what to expect. Even though we had been talking again for years, it didn't mean that I wasn't nervous about seeing him, especially with what was going to happen on our last almost-visit. That was ancient history now though, wasn't it? Takeru and I talked about everything, and I mean everything. It wasn't long after we started talking again before sex, threesomes and all sorts of other minks and the like had come up. That's just how we always had been. We could tell each other anything. It made Cato jealous sometimes, but it just came from knowing each other for so long.

I glanced around, looking for my blonde friend. It was five after and he had arrived yet. I continued to look until I saw a mop of blonde running in my general direction. My body warmed at the sight. He was right, it had been too long.

Takeru and I had spent all day together. Once we left the coffee shop, we wandered around town, going to the park and stopping at one of my favorite places for dinner. We had come back to my place and had watched a movie, but the movie had ended and now we were sitting around and having a drink while talking. It was getting late, but neither of us cared. Takeru's signing wasn't until two and I had no plans.

"You know," Takeru said, suddenly switching gears from our light hearted talk about the movie and getting serious. "I still always have wondered what would have happened if we had managed to stay together."

My heart ground to a stop. I still couldn't stop myself from answering, "Me either."

"We could be married with a kid by now."

"Yeah," I said, a touch of sorrow seeping in to my voice. "We could." Sometimes I did regret breaking up with Takeru. I had been sixteen and stupid. We had tried to get back together a few times, but it had just never worked out. Everything had turned out decently though. I had Kato and Noa and he had Ai.

"If we could just have one day..." I paused at his words. I had heard that line before. If we could just have one day where we were free to ne together, it would be amazing to see what we could do.

"We can't do this again, Takeru. Last time we didn't speak for a year."

"What?" Takeru looked genuinely surprised. He hadn't expected such a response. I had always played the game. This was new.

"I love you. I've always loved you. I will always love you. I'm not going to let you hurt me again like this though. I have a son that counts on me now."

Takeru leaned forward, placing his hand on my face. "Isn't this what we always do, Kari? What we're supposed to do? I don't know how else to deal with us. This what we're meant to do. It's our destiny."

Takeru leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and sweet and it felt like home. It just felt right. Nothing else could be said of it. I wanted more. Still, I broke it off and backed-up.

"You need to leave. Now."

Takeru nodded, his eyes filled with grief. "Yeah, sure."

He stood up and let himself out the front. As he walked away, I felt how, wet tears burn down my face.

I was so confused.


	2. If This Ain't Love

I don't own Digimon, unfortunately.

"So tell me now if this ain't love then how do we get out?" Rise Against, Savior

I stood out in the rain, too nervous to go in. I knew I looked like an abysmal wreck after my total lack of sleep last night, but it was nothing I could help. After Takeru had left, I had sobbed for hours. I had assumed that we were done with this. We were in our twenties, he was married and I was engaged and had a son. I should have known though. Love doesn't always work as it did in fairy tales and definitely wasn't black and white. We had loved each other for nearly two decades. Even when we'd been seperated for all of those years, we'd still held out hope of getting together. When we reunited, it was like magic, until my lies caught up to me that is. I was so ashamed of myself for not telling the truth that I broke up with him. We had been a sort of on again, off again without ever truly being back on. We'd discussed it many times, but it had always fallen through due to one thing or another. The last time had almost killed our friendship.

We were older now, I was older. I wasn't expecting us to work it out. Still, I had to try. Just like the last time, I had to try.

The tinkling of the bells from the door made me jump. When I saw who it was, my stomach dropped to the floor. Takeru was finally out. I silently hoped that he wouldn't see me, but I had no such luck.

"Kari? What are you doing out here? Are you trying to make yourself sick?" he said, pulling me close to him. He pulled me close, trying to cover us both with his small umbrella. He ushered me down the street and inside a small coffee shop before I could protest. I was thrust into a booth while he went to buy us coffee.

"Takeru..." I said as he walked away. He didn't hear me though and continued to the front to order. This wasn't going at all as planned. Not that I had one, but this definitely wasn't it.

He came back, handing me a latte. I took a sip. Caramel. My favorite.

"So what brings you out here? I didn't think I would see you again after last night," Takeru said, smiling. Although his face was happy, I could see the darkness behind his eyes. The darkness that tended to consume us both if we weren't careful.

"I, uh, wanted to talk about that. Did you mean what you said?" I sipped on the drink, but I couldn't taste anything. The heat helped some though. Takeru, for his part, looked suitably embarrassed.

"Yeah, but I understand that I was way out of line and-" I cut him off. I didn't need to hear any more.

"I'll do it." We both fell silent. That wasn't what he had expected to hear. It took a moment, but he collected himself.

"What?"

"I'll do it. We'll have one day. Its just us. No wives, no fiancés, no kids. Just us. When do you leave?"

"Early Monday morning. Like three am."

"So we've got a day and a few hours then? Good. We can start this off now then. No waiting, no talking ourselves out of it. We finish this coffee and we go have the day we always wanted." I let the authority that I was used to wielding with my class weep into my voice and, just like they always did, Takeru listened.

"Of course."

A/n: So, next chappter. I have also decided to choose a song for each chapter and provide the lyrics that inspired it. Chapter one has been changed to reflect this.

Digi Yo- I decided to continue this, obviously. I'm not really sure how this story is going to end. Looks like we're all along for the ride. ;)


	3. Bottle and A Gun

Disclaimer: I don't currently own Digimon. I'm working on it, but I don't currently.

"And I can show you how to hump  
Without making love,  
The way you look at me,  
I can tell that you're a freak."

As we got up to leave, I grabbed Takeru's hand. At first he stiffened, but quickly relaxed as he remembered our agreement. I felt a little guilty, doing this to Kato when he trusted me so much, but I wasn't going to do this to myself. If we didn't do this we were just going to keep playing this game and wondering what was going to happen. I wanted to know what this was going to be like. I needed to know what it was truly like to be with Takeru.

"So, what do you want to do first? Movies, bowling? What?" Takeru asked. I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about anything past getting him to agree. I had been preparing myself for the eventual heartbreak that always accompanied this suggestion and not thinking about what happened if he agreed. Takeru stayed silent, knowing that if he did I would come up with something. He was right too, as I came up with a plan within minutes.

"The strip club. We need to see strippers." Takeru stopped, obviously not expecting that response.

"Wha-what? Strippers?" he seemed utterly bewildered by the prospect of going and seeing nude women.

"Yeah, strippers. We were going to see them a few years ago, but our plans, uh, changed." There was an awkward silence after mentioning that. We were going to go as a secret bachelor party (his now wife did not approve of the strip club), but our conversations devolved into a plan about us getting back together and when that fell apart, so did our friendship. I had never screamed in my life like I did at him that night.

"Ok then, strippers it is. I, uh, don't exactly know where any are though," he said, looking kind of embarrassed by the fact that he couldn't just drag me off. I laughed.

"I know just where to go," I said with a wink.

I took a sip from my drink, trying to ease the anxiety and awkwardness that was rolling off of Takeru and seeping into me. When that didn't have any effect, I down the drink, feeling the warmth of the alcohol seep into my bones. Reenergized from the warmth, I stood up, pounding my fist on the table.

"Ok, this has gotten far too uncomfortable. Let's go, time to get you into this." I grabbed Takeru's hand a led him to the foot of the stage, despite his feeble protests. A woman, clad in nothing at all, was fringing her ass against a pole, her head back and her hands grasping the pole behind her, keeping herself upright. Her face was contorted into a look of sheer ecstacy. It made me wonder if she was acting or if she really enjoyed it that much.

After a moment, she noticed us and bounded over, her wavy blonde hair and unclad average breasts jiggling as she walked over. I pulled a bill out for each of us, handing one to Takeru as I pushed forward, wanting to be first. The woman smiled and bent over, rubbing her tits in my face, allowing the soft smooth skin to caress my cheeks. I could feel my body growing hotter as she nipped at my neck and sucked for a second before releasing me. My time was up. I handed her the bill before whispering, "It's his first time." in her ear.

The girl perked up at this, smiling a sly, devilish smile and I knew I had made the right call. I shoved Takeru at her and he tentatively looked up at her, only to be grabbed behind the head and shoved into her blonde pubes. She rocked his face back and forth down there for a moment, allowing him to get a good smell before bringing him up to receive the same treatment from her tits. She then released him. He just stood there, so flabbergasted by what had happened that he didn't move. Instead, I moved his arm up to hand her the money. She leaned down, allowing her to whisper in my ear, "Meet me by the stage after my set. I'll give you guys a free two for one in the sky box."

I nodded, winking at the girl. There was no harm in a little flirting when you had someone so beautiful so near.

Takeru and I sat down and he stared into space for a moment.

"Takeru you act like you've never seen a vag or some tits before. I'm sure you've gotten some action." Takeru's eyes snapped to me.

"I've never seen them quite like that before. No one I've slept with has done anything like that. That was... different. A good different." Takeru's eye's stayed on me, looking me over hungrily. Part of me wanted to shy away from his gaze it was so voracious, but I stood my ground, knowing that I was pretty hungry myself and it was about to get a lot worse.

"Isn't it grand? It makes you wish that you had gone sooner, doesn't it?" I said with a grin. Takeru nodded, blushing. In order to hide it, he turned back to his drink.

Unfortunately for him, he only got one good gulp before I was dragging him off again.

"Kari, what now?" he asked as I headed to the stage door. The song had ended and I knew that the pretty blonde girl was going to be headed out any second. I couldn't pass up such a great deal.

"We're getting a lap dance. She told me we'd get a two for one if we came to her. You need a lap dance and I know I sure as hell do. She'll be out in a second." As I finished, the door opened and the girl came out clad in a bright green bikini. She saw us and smiled, her face encompassed by it.

"You guys came! Well, let's get going upstairs. I think Miss Kady has some great plans for you," she said, winking and licking her lips.

Takeru continued his theme for the night and just stared. This was going to rock his world. I slipped my hand into his, weaving our fingers together, and followed Kady up the stairs and into one of the empty sky box room. I pulled him down into the seat with me as Kady started dancing to Hollywood Undead's Bottle and a Gun.

She started out slowly swinging her hips back and forth, running her hands up and down her body, barely brushing her skin with her finger tips until she came upon her bikini, where she flattened her hands out and hooked her thumbs into her bottoms and teased them down to where we could just start to see before pulling them back up with a wink.

Instead, she pulled her hands behind her head and untied her top, letting it float off her body and exposing herself to us. I caught Takeru staring out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't blame him. Kady was tor gorgeous and I was staring a little myself. I didn't realized that my mouth was slightly agape until she put her breasted up to my mouth, her nipple playing between my lips. Takeru's hands were rubbing against my leg harshly and I had a decent idea of just what he was thinking about right now.

Kady backed up dancing a little longer before taking her bottoms off. She played with herself, causing Takeru to stare in fascination with a very plainly visible bulge in his pants that looked fairly uncomfortable. Kady ignored it though, rubbing up and down him, making sure that all of her flesh was seen and a good portion was felt. A spark of jealousy flitted through me, but I doused it immediately. He was mine, for the night at least.

The song finished and I barely got the girl paid before Takeru was dragging me off, headed right for the bathroom. He looked around, making sure no one could see him before ducking into the bathroom and checking it. Once he was sure there was no one there, I was ushered inside and slammed against the wall, my mouth captured by his. His kiss was hungry rough and searching. I kissed him back just as hard, wanting him as much if not more. Part of me knew we shouldn't be doing this in here, lest we get caught, but that was part of the fun and I had a feeling we were both running to hot for it to take long.

It took Takeru only moments to go for my pants, pulling them down just far enough for him to reach up inside of me. I moaned, lucky that Takeru's mouth was there to catch it. He kept going as he undid his own pants and pulled himself out. I smiled at the prize in front of me when he broke off the kiss just long enough to position himself inside of me. I wanted to cry out again, but kept myself quiet as he rode me hard, making me cum in a matter of moments. He came only moments later, collapsing against me.

"Fuck Kari, that was amazing. We have to do that again."

I winked. "Let's make it home next time. I'll make it even better for you."

A/n: So, Odinson asked me if this was going to continue on after this. Yes, it is. I have an actual outline for this now and it therapeutic. This is actually the story that finally to me updating, actually. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Reviews!

Digi Yo- I'm pretty sure that this is longer, but won't know till I actually get it online. :)

Odinson91- There's a bit of a story behind this one and it sort of pertains to my life, as far as there is a Takeru and we have had this sort of rocky relationship and did quit talking and recently start again. None of the rest of this has happened though, I thought it would make a good story and I can see him going down this path again. I'm not going to do what Kari does, but hey, it does make for a good read.


	4. The Pit

"Now we tumble down a hill to a fire with a crowd  
The flicker becomes thicker as we bottom out  
The residents don't even notice the sudden shouts

When your eyes can adjust and you see what's in view  
Discolored and distempered smiles that seen you  
Do you realize we were all once like you?

I have a feeling you might  
Feeling you might

Somebody somewhere  
Will clean out your wounds  
With dirty fingers We'll bury the lie

Somebody somewhere  
Will clean out your wounds  
We'll bury the lie  
Bury the lie

No, no  
No one comes  
No one goes  
No, no  
No one comes  
No one goes

You recognize my noise and you heard about the Pit  
Been told to be afraid of everything that comes within

We can talk about it later  
But I think you've given in  
We can talk about it later  
But I think you've given in

I had a feeling you might  
Bury the lie" -The Pit, Silversun Pickups

Cato's alarm went off, the jingle unpleasantly jarring me from my sleep. I groaned and turned over. I didn't want to get up, but if Cato was getting up then I was going to have to get ready for work too.

Cato sat up and my heart stopped as I realized my mistake. It wasn't Cato that had been sleeping next to, but Takeru, who was crawling out from under the sheets.

I watched as the fabric slid off of his body, leaving me a clear view of his nude features. The view didn't last very long though as he dressed quickly.

"Do you have time for coffee, or do you have to leave right away?" I asked. I wasn't really sure if I wanted him to stay or not. What had happened yesterday had completely changed our relationship and I had no idea how to talk about what had happened.

"Yeah, of course. Do you have some here or do you want to go somewhere?" he asked. I shivered, but I wasn't sure if it was because of the lack of his body heat to keep me warm or if it was because he had spoken. The fact that I had to even consider the latter confused me. Yesterday had been a one time deal. It couldn't happen again. We had made a deal with each other and, more importantly, ourselves. That still hadn't stopped me from ogling him as he dressed or him from staring at my uncovered chest as we spoke.

I considered covering my body from his view and shooing him from the room as I got dressed, but technically our day wasn't over and after what had happened the night before, it wasn't as if there was any mystery. I pulled the covers off of me instead and grabbed some clothes from the drawer, panties, some jeans and a sweat shirt. It wasn't anything particularly sexy, but it wasn't bad seeing as I had just woken up.

The two of us walked down the hall into my kitchen where I began making coffee. Takeru slid up behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist as he leaned down and kissed my neck, reminding me of all that had happened the night before.

"Takeru," I said, the word somewhere between a sigh and a moan. Nothing in me could decide what I wanted, even my voice.

"Technically our day isn't over, Kari," he whispered in my ear before attaching his lips to it and gently nibbling and sucking. It was enough to break my resolve. I spun around, grabbing him roughly and pulling him to me. The break had been swift and complete, allowing my lust to take over and all it wanted was his body as close to mine as it could be.

He seemed to feel much the same, pressing me hard into the counter. Somewhere my mind was telling me that this hurt, but I was so wrapped up in the intoxication that was Takeru that I completely blocked out the pain.

It wasn't long before we had lost control of the situation, Takeru's head between my thighs as I struggled to keep from falling off the counter top from how hard I was shaking in ecstacy.

I held off as long as possible, but Takeru was just too good, throwing me over the edge, where I melted in a pool of bliss. Letting me ride out my orgasm, he poured himself a cup of the now done coffee and sat at the table, watching me as he sipped the hot, bitter liquid.

I came down off of my high and jumped off of the counter, putting the clothing that Takeru had managed to strip off of me back on as he watched.

"Why are you watching me so closely?" I asked. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down in front of him.

"I only have one day to remember for the rest of my life, I feel like I should do everything I can to remember it. Maybe I'll even write a short story about it, changing the circumstances of course," he said. I blushed. His words were making the fact that this was going to be the end of this even more difficult on me. I was about to chide him on the fact when the door open and Cato walked through it, Noa asleep on his shoulder.

I jumped up, surprised by his appearance. He wasn't supposed to be home for another two days.

"Surprise!" he said, a goofy grin spreading across his face. Normally such a gesture would put me at ease, but this time it did just the opposite. Ten minutes earlier and Cato would have come home to Takeru eating breakfast.

I quickly changed my face from one of horror to one of happiness. He couldn't find out about what had happened.

"Cato! What are you doing home this early?" I asked as I ran up to him and pulled him close. I glanced at the counter, checking to make sure that there was no sign of what Takeru and I had been up to. Luckily the area was dry.

"You know how a visit home can be. Noa was missing you pretty badly too. I drove through the night to get us away from that ball of crazy. Am I safe to assume that it's Takeru at out table?" I released Cato and turned to face my lover from the night before.

"It sure is. I thought I'd drop by for a cup of coffee before I went home," he said. He placed his coffee down standing up and offering his hand.  
Cato passed Noa to me and shook.

Noa wiggled in my arms, waking up from the tricky transfer. He looked up at me and smiled. "Mama?"

"Hey baby," I said, smiling back at him gently. I could hear Takeru and Cato talking in the background and knew that this had to be as awkward for him as for me, so as soon as there was a pause, I interrupted. "Takeru, come meet my son."

Takeru manuvered around the table, coming to stand next to me and the sleepy boy.

"Takeru, this is Noa. Noa, this is your Uncle Takeru. Can you say Takeru, Noa?" Noa looked at me for a moment, trying to decipher whether or not he should try before he decided he should.

"Ru?" he said, questioning. Takeru laughed.

"Good enough buddy. I can definitely go by Ru. Now, I hate to drink your coffee and run, but I should head out," he said.

"You don't have to leave just because I got here Takeru," Cato said, not wanting him to feel like he was getting thrown out.

"I actually have to leave either way. I've got to get to the airport. It was really great to meet you and Noa, Cato. Kari talks about you guys all the time. Ai and I will have to try and make it out here some time and see you guys again. Take care of yourselves." With that, Takeru ducked out and went to his car.

As he left, the nervousness of having both of them in the same room faded away and made me realize that an emotion that should have been present in force was suspiciously absent. I had no guilt for what had happened and that surprised me, but there was one thing that surprised me even more.

I wouldn't hesitate if he asked me to go out again.

A /n: Damn it has been too long. I'm in my last semester of college and it's kicking my ass. I was going to get some writing done over break, but my 19 year old cousin passed away and the rest of my break was shot. School will be done in May and, barring any more complications, I should be spending all summer working on writing. I will not allow anyone to tell me different as all I have written since January is this and a new chapter for Unexpected Encounters.

I do have some really good news though, I recently found put that I will be having my own little one in October. My boyfriend and I are excited. You guys should also feel special. I chose to tell you before Facebook. I hope you all have been well and enjoy the long awaited next chapter.

Ang91- After all those years of pent up frustration, we should be happy they made it to the club! I'm not sure I would have that much restraint.

Together Again- That's definitely what I was going for. Sorry it took so long.

Digi Yo- There's quite a bit still to go. I've actually got a plan for it, so that will help.


End file.
